New Beginnings
by lilylilyloo
Summary: What happens when Claire makes a mistake that will change her life forever? One-shot. R&R!


**Hey! Sorry, I had this idea and I thought- what the hell so here you go! Claire gets pregnant….probably the person you would least expect to! **

**One-shot- hurried along a bit, some drabble.**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

It was morning, the time Claire Lyons was hoping would never come. But, it did.

She sat up in her bed, scratch that, Cam Fisher's bed. Her heart was still racing from last night, the time she was hoping would never end. But, it did.

It had been the first time, and starting at about 2 am, she was officially _not_ a virgin.

Hallelujah!

But, all good things come to an end, and this was one of them, sadly. So for now, she sat up, her headache beating through her skull. _Awww.. _Cam looked so cute in his sleep. He was breathing softly, his wavy dark hair flopped on his forehead, and he looked so peaceful. But Claire had to go, she promised she would check in with Massie after the big night. She kissed him on the cheek, pulled on a tee shirt and shorts, and walked out.

~:~:~:~:~

The next morning, Claire felt sick, and soon enough, there was vomit in the toilet. She rubbed her stomach.

Oddly, though, the nausea stopped soon, and she was free of a day of misery.

But the next morning, it happened again.

And the next.

And the next.

Soon after, about a week later, Claire was craving ice cream. Like, a lot of it. Massie was already yelling at her for eating so much sugar in one day, but she didn't care. It was only a craving.

Right?

Then approximately a few weeks after the weird cravings started, Massie gave her a gift. A wonderful gift. _Not_.

It was a pregnancy test.

"Please just try it," she said to Claire, "I don't want you to be one of those stupid girls on MTV who wait 5 months before to test."

So I did.

And 10 minutes later, I was in tears.

~:~:~:~:~

Once again, Massie Block was right. It was _positive_.

This was something Claire thought wasn't what she deserved. She thought she was a good person, but pregnant at 15? Wasn't that a bit too much?

And how was she supposed to tell Cam?

And then there were Claire's parents. They would freak out on her, for sure. They are the boss of overprotective parents, and a pregnancy at 16, that's enough to make them abuse her.

Claire's heart pounded with fear. What was it like having a baby, anyway? It wouldn't be good, that's a definite. And what if Cam was in there, with her? In a white hospital room, screaming would not be the perfect image of us together. In fact, it would be embarrassing for Claire.

"Massie!", she screamed into the phone with terror, "You were right. It was positive." she choked back a sob. "this is a nightmare!"

"Claire, Claire.", Massie said, "its ok. We'll be there for you.", she attempted to soothe her. But it wouldn't be enough for Claire.

"NO! No you won't. I'm going to be all alone. I won't be able to go to prom, or senior field trip, or have sleepovers with you guys! I want to die.", Claire cried into the phone."

"Its going to be ok, Claire, don't worry. But you have to tell Cam. I'm sure he won't be too mad at you."

"Sure, he won't be mad that his girlfriend is pregnant at 16."

"Trust me."

"How do I know you're right."

"I'm always right, aren't I?"

"Meh." Claire didn't feel like arguing with her.

~:~:~:~:~

The next day, Massie was yelling at Claire.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD CAM YET?"

"I don't know."

"NOW!"

~:~:~:~:~

"Cam, I need to talk to you about something." Claire and Cam were snuggled up in the Fisher's basement. Her tight ponytail suddenly felt heavy, like her head was going to collapse. His eyes were suddenly filled with fear.

"What?"

"Um, remember the other night?"

He grinned.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm pregnant." She looked down, her eyes flashing regret and guilt.

_His_ eyes hardened.

"We'll get though this. We always do."

~:~:~:~:~

"Mass, I told Cam." I whispered into the phone.

"And?"

"Well, I don't think he is _too_ mad at me, but his parents overheard. And now he's not allowed to see me.

"Forever?"

"Um, until the baby."

"That's not good. What about your parents?"

"They are super mad. And they talked to Cam's parents, and they agreed we can't see each other until the baby." How was she supposed to survive without Cam for NINE MONTHS?

"That really sucks. Like, a lot."

"I know."

~:~:~Eight months later~:~:~

"How about….this one?", Kristen asked, holding up a sugar pink jumper with tiny daisies on the sleeves.

"Not bad.", Claire decided, as everyone was clearly getting annoyed with how much time it was taking.

"Finally!", laughed Alicia, as she was probably the most bored of all of us. "Lets just get this one." So we did.

At the checkout, we were all getting anxious. The people in front of us were taking hours. The main boy, a guy with shaggy blond hair and a sweatshirt, was arguing with cashier, while his friends were chatting behind him. The boy with dark brown hair and _a green and blue eye _caught Claire's eye and looked surprised. _No_, Claire thought, _it can't be. I haven't seen him in ages. Like, forever. _But it was. He mouthed Claire's name.

She widened her eyes and got Massie's attention.

A few seconds later, she found herself walking up to Cam.

He grabbed her arm and brought her over aside from everyone else.

"Claire?", he asked. She nodded slightly and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"I missed you.", He whispered, the whole time staring at Claire's stomach. Awkward..

"I missed you too."

"So.. um.. How's it been?" He questioned awkwardly, clearly suggesting they talk about the baby.

"Fine..", She started, then burst into tears.

But Cam was there for her.

~:~:~2 weeks later~:~:~

Claire's stomach was _huge. _Like, seriously, she was getting pretty fat.

Dylan was claiming that she didn't feel like the big one anymore. Really? That's nice, Dyl.

The PC was hanging out at Massie's, and now whenever anyone brought up the baby, Claire felt like the most scared and sad person in the world.

And this time, Cam wasn't there for her.

Lately, Claire had been really depressed. And yes, mainly because of the baby. She had so many problems..

What would she name it?

How will she not break down in tears when she goes with Cam to the doctor tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby? That would be awkward..

How will she get through the labor-part of it? I mean, it lasts like a day.

How will she go through the rest of high school with a kid?

Will her parents hate her?

Will Cam hate her?

Will the PC hate her from not being able to spend time with them much anymore?

Finally, would this crappy list ever end?

Yes, high school will be mega different from now on…

The next day, Claire and Cam went to the doctor, and it was a girl. And while they pondered, then argued, then fought, they _finally_ decided on the name- Rose.

~:~:~A few weeks later~:~:~

Surprisingly, life still went on. But Claire didn't feel great like usual. Instead, she felt extremely crappy. More often did she have false alarms, and once, right in the middle of biology. Mega awkward..

And then, at about ten at night, she had another "alarm". She assumed it was _anothe_r false, but then, her water broke. And Claire knew this was it. She speed texted Cam-

Claire: OVER HERE. NOW.

Cam: ON MY WAY

It was time that Claire would choose the direction her life would go in.

~:~:~16 hours later~:~:~

She sat in her arms.

At first she was whimpering, but then it turned into that small grin that played on her face.

The boy next to Claire was, actually, happy.

And Rose was the only thing on Claire's mind, her beautiful Rose.

**So, I know this was an awkward idea, but thanks for reading=]. Review? And btw I know that they don't go to see the sex of the baby that late, but I realized it when I was at the list part and decided not to rewrite the whole thing because of it. So, for now, just pretend=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]. Thanks again!**

**~LilyLilyLoo **


End file.
